


Sunday Afternoon

by MessofaNess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Ficlet, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessofaNess/pseuds/MessofaNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has something else in mind for this Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

Castiel sat in the garden, the flowers surrounding him. He was troubled, this is what he told the bees. He didn’t tell them why, they had important things to do and he was more than content to watch them work as he thought. The soft sounds of their wings was something that he found relaxing, and it made it easier to think.  
Even in his most lucid moments he wanted to be amongst the bees. So he often found himself lounging amongst the flowers. At least until he was summoned by the boys. There was a moment of silence and that was when he heard it. Dean’s voice. The strong voice that had often called him to their side.  
It was asking, with a bit of desperation, for him to help. He had heard this same prayer from the boys so often that it was like a familiar sad lullabye. A thought of losing it to the bees happened, but he knew that he loved his boys too much to actually ignore them. In a matter of seconds he was there, standing right behind Dean.  
There was a moment of silence where Dean was completely oblivious of Castiel’s presence behind him. Sam, who was standing close by, had an overly amused look on his face. This caused Dead to turn his head and nearly jump out of his skin.  
“God damn it Cas! Personal space!” He growled shaking his head. Sam was laughing at his reaction.  
Cas tilted his head to the side unsure what was so funny about the fact that he accidentally scared Dean. Perhaps it was the way that Dean’s voice had squeaked when he scolded him. Deciding that this was a good enough reason he put on a dopey smile on his face to show his appreciation for the humor of the moment.  
“Cas we need you help-”  
“I know what you need.” Cas nodded his head and walked up to them, placing his hand on both of their shoulders.  
It took only moments and they were in the peaceful garden, the bees still going about their business. The boys looked around the area a confused look on their faces. This was no concern of Cas’s though, they would soon understand why they were there. He was so sure of this that he sat himself down amongst the grass and started pick small flowers.  
“Cas, no take us back.” Dean demanded.  
Castiel simply shushed him in what he assumed was a soothing manner and gestured for him to sit down. Dean’s shoulder’s tensed and Cas frowned at his Dean. Maybe the manner wasn’t as soothing as he thought. So he tried again shushing him using a different tone. Dean puffed up but was stop when Sam sent a look towards him and then took a seat knowing that eventually they would be back to what they were doing.  
“Cas we need to go back people ar-”  
“Shh no they aren’t.”  
“Yes they are and this isn’t helping.”  
“No, they will be fine.” Cas stood up and put a flower crown on Sam’s head.  
Sam was getting a kick out of this, the struggle between Dean and the insane Castiel. With the first crown built he went back to picking flowers, he determined that he would need less for Dean’s head. It occured to him that Crowley’s nickname for Sam wasn’t far from the truth. He surely didn’t look like one, he wasn’t as hairy, but he was large like one.  
“Dean it’s no use, he’s going to keep us here for a while. You know how it goes.” Sam looked up at his brother, carefully adjusting the crown that was on his head.  
Dean let out a sigh and sat down on the grass across of the trench coat wearing crazy. It was hard for him, seeing Cas this way. Dressed in a patient's outfit instead of the usual suit that hid beneath the trench coat. He wanted his pal back, the one who would help him no matter what. But he couldn’t have that right now.  
“There.” Castiel placed the flower crown on Dean’s head. “Now we can just relax. You guys need to relax.”  
Dean and Sam shared a look before looking back to Castiel. Castiel was looking at the bees his eyes tracing every moment. He then looked at the brothers, his boys.  
“Did you know that bees dance? We should dance.” He smiled at them.  
“Nope, no, no way. Not dancing.”  
“Dean. Just dance.” Sam was already standing up.  
He had learned to just go with what Cas said whenever he did this, it made the day go by faster. This wasn't the first time that Castiel had done this to them, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. All Sam knew was that if they played along they could get back to the case they were working on.  
Cas smiled at Sam and looked to Dean expectantly. Dean looked between his brother and Castiel, a look of disbelief on his face. He knew that he was crazy, but this man could not expect him to actually stand and dance. When they didn't give up Dean stood with a heavy sigh. At that moment Cas was no longer troubled, he had his boys, and they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but it just came to me one day and I couldn't help but write it.


End file.
